Feel Again (Book 4 in the 'Secrets' Series)
by musicdreams31
Summary: She's back and stronger than before. Madison Jameson returns to Mission Creek, for good. But nothing is back to normal. Chase has a new girlfriend, Bree hates the girl, and Rob and Bailey are both getting married. Madison is not the same as before. She puts up an act that no one can see through. But on the inside, she can Feel Again. (Sequel to 'Beating Heart')
1. Chapter 1

She's Chase's Girl, her name is Madison. She's Lived through it all. She still has a Beating Heart.

"My name is Madison Jameson. I'm _Chase's Girl, Madison_. _I Lived _through shootings, kidnappings, amnesia, car accidents, living in New York, and getting stabbed by my evil clone. My _Beating Heart _is just, well, beating. It was nothing without Chase. But when I saw him again for the first time in months, I could _Feel Again_."

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<br>**"What do you mean Amanda left because she was having an affair with Douglas?" My dad asked.

"It's exactly as it sounds. She didn't leave because of the bionics, she was in on it the whole time." I replied.

"How?" Dad asked.

"God you're clueless," I mumbled and shook my head.

"I wasn't supposed to survive a day after I was born. Right when I was born Amanda asked Douglas to clone me. She was having an affair with him then too. What Douglas didn't tell her is that if I die, Bella dies." I explained.

"Then what cause her to suddenly leave 3 years later?" Bailey asked me.

"Douglas faked his death when I was 3. She couldn't handle it, but she couldn't admit the truth to dad. So she left." I replied.

"Wow." Chase said, clearly shocked. I nodded.

"God I was so stupid! How did I not figure this out sooner? She just snuck her way back in my life and I trusted her. When Douglas walked in that Diner and I saw his phone something clicked, it was suspicious." I said.

I walked over to the cyber desk and pulled up my file.

I browsed my way through the pages until I landed on the most recent one.

"Here. I left New York yesterday night and arrived this morning. Amanda got on a train using my name to get to the warehouse." I told them.

"Why would she use your name?" Bree asked me.

"To throw us off. They're planning something," I replied as I walked over to my capsule.

"I need to find out what." I got in my capsule that they keep in the Lab and changed into my mission suit.

"You're not going alone." Chase told me.

"The hell I am. I am not risking you guys. She's dangerous." I told them.

"What the hell happened to you in New York?" Leo asked me.

"I trained and changed." I told him while facing in front of me. Then I walked out of the Lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know. This chapter is short. This is officially the first chapter of 'Feel Again'. I hope you guys have enjoyed my series so far. Have a great day<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo's POV**

"She's not the same Madison we know." Bree whispered.

"Yeah." Davenport agreed.

"She was fine when we saw her before, and then all of the sudden she changed. She came back a completely different person with a new mindset, a new outlook, a new soul. The girl that once cared way too much about everyone and everything no longer cares at all." Adam whispered. We all turned to look at him.

"I've been reading a lot of quotes on instagram." He shrugged. We just shook our heads and Adam, Bree, and Chase got in their capsules.

"What are you doing?" I asked them.

"Helping Madison. She may have changed but we haven't." Bree said.

"Okay." I replied unsure and clicked the button for their mission suits.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

When I arrived at the warehouse I snuck in through the roof. I saw a support beam in the roof so I jumped on to it. I watched as they came up with their plan.

"Honey, she's just a teenager. She's still in New York. Madison doesn't know about any of this." Amanda told Douglas.

"She's right," Bella started.

"She bought her apartment and found out Chase is dating another girl. She wouldn't dare come back to Mission Creek." Bella smirked.

"Who says she won't come back to Mission Creek? Calabasas, California is the next city over." Krane pointed out.

"Yes, but New York is bigger. She can hide better. She trusts me. She has no idea what's going on." Amanda smirked.

Suddenly I heard faint footsteps with my bionic hearing. I looked in the doorway and saw Adam, Bree, and Chase hiding in the corner of the doorway.

My eyes widened as they looked up at me.

'Leave.' I mouthed.

Chase shook his head. I rolled my eyes and motioned with my hand for them to leave. Then Bree shook her head. We got into a silent argument until we all heard something fall. We looked over to Douglas. He had dropped his phone. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I looked at my watch, I've been here for an hour. When I looked back at the doorway Adam, Bree, and Chase were gone.

* * *

><p>I climbed off of the support beam and up to the roof. When I got up there I was greeted by the sight of Adam, Bree, and Chase.<p>

"What do you think you're doing here?" I asked them.

"Saving your ass." Chase sneered.

"I can take care of myself thank you." I snapped.

"No, you can't. Last time you got yourself stabbed." Chase told me.

"I wasn't prepared. This time, I was." I said.

"Madison, you're not invincible." Bree told me.

"I know that, obviously. I need to go." I replied and took off.

* * *

><p>When I reached my house I walked inside.<p>

"MADDI! Oh good you're home!" Ambre squealed. I looked down at my suit.

"Don't worry, I know all about it." She smiled.

"You do?" I asked.

"We all do, sis." Bailey replied. I nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna go change real quick." I said awkwardly then ran upstairs.

* * *

><p>When I came back down I saw Bailey washing dishes.<p>

"What's up?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Just washing dishes. You should go see the Davenports." She told me.

"We're not on good terms right now. Plus Chase and I have no chance to happen again." I told her.

"Why not?"

"He's dating some chic named Kalina." I shrugged.

"I think I met her. You should go back to school tomorrow. Bella's gone. Douglas pulled her out after your attack that, by the way epicly failed." Bailey smirked.

"Geez. No need to be subtle about it." I rolled my eyes.

"Just sayin, you got yourself stabbed." She laughed.

"I've gotten shot before, and kidnapped, and had amnesia, and got hit by a car, and got bionics, and survived New York." I told her while nibbling on a cookie.

"Yep, sounds like you." She nodded.

"So, how's Brad?" I asked and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Stop it!" She squealed and threw the sponge at me. I leaned to the left and the sponge missed my cheek by 3 inches.

"But seriously, he proposed?" I asked her. She nodded.

"We're getting married here in Mission Creek. His flight comes in today." She smiled.

"Oo la la. Someone's in love." I teased.

"And you're still in love with Chase." She smirked.

"Oh I know you did not just go there!" I exclaimed. She laughed and kept scrubbing the pan.

"What time does his flight come in?" I asked.

"In an hour. That's why I'm trying to get the place cleaned up. He's staying here." She replied.

"No need." I smirked. I used my molecular kinesis to clean up the floor.

"I hate you super sister." She told me.

"No, you love me." I teased and grabbed a water bottle.

"So, what guest room is Brad staying in?" I asked her. "Mine." She smiled. I about choked on my water.

"We're getting married. I think we're allowed to share a room." She told me. I nodded.

"You know the rules." I replied and went up to my room. I screamed when I saw Chase sitting on my bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled.

"Sorry." He chuckled. I threw my water bottle at him. He ducked and it hit the wall.

"Shouldn't you be sucking face with Kalina?" I asked him.

"She's on vacation." He shrugged.

"Where?" I asked.

"Um, Hawaii I think." He replied. I nodded.

"I'm going back to school tomorrow." I told him.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Madison's POV**

When I arrived at the school all eyes were on me. I calmly walked to my locker. After I opened it I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around to see Luke standing there.

"Someone' risen from the dead, again." He laughed. I nodded.

"And I finally know why you look so familiar." I smiled.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"You and the 'Squad' saved me from bullies in sixth grade." I smiled.

"Ah. You finally remember. I suppose I get my payment now?" He asked tapping his cheek. I rolled my eyes and stood on my toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Real friends totally kiss each other. Yeah, not weird." I heard Bree say. I looked behind Luke and saw her standing there.

"You're still shipping the whole 'Chadison' or 'Chaddi' or 'Mase' thing?" I asked her.

"Yep. Not," She thought for a moment. "'Muke' or 'Ladison' or 'Laddi'." She smirked.

"I like 'Ladison'." Luke told me.

"We are not getting into that. Bree will kill me." I laughed. She shrugged.

"True." She replied and walked away.

"That was weird." He whispered. I nodded my head in agreement and we headed off to our first class.

* * *

><p>"I see Miss Jameson has decided to come back. Where have you been these past three months?" Mrs. Dawson asked me.<p>

"New York." I smiled.

"How was it?" She asked. "Was it fun?" A kid asked.

"If you call working your ass off fun then yes, it was very fun." I smirked and sat down in between Chase and Luke.

* * *

><p>When I got home I was greeted by the sight of some guy, standing in my living room, kissing Bailey.<p>

"Yo Bailey, who's the hottie?" I asked her. She pulled away from him.

"Madison, this is my fiance Brad. Brad, this is my annoying sister Madison." Bailey smirked.

"I'm sure you haven't seen the real side of Bailey. She's a rich pain in the ass." I whispered to him as I walked by. Bailey threw a pillow at me and I ducked, laughing.

"I hate you." She sneered.

"No, you love me." I teased and went to the kitchen.

"We heard all of that." Amber laughed.

"You were supposed too." I whispered. They both laughed silently.

"I'm glad to see my princess is back to normal." My dad smiled.

"Nah. I'm not back to normal, I'm even better." I laughed.

"When is Bailey's wedding?" Amber asked us.

"I don't know, but she has great taste." I smiled and I watched them. My dad hit my arm.

"That's your soon to be brother-in-law." He whispered.

"And I am single as a pringle." I smirked and did a peace sign with my fingers then ran up to my room to start my homework

When I finished my homework I went downstairs.

"So, I heard you're getting married here." I said to Brad.

"Yep. I also have a sister who live here. Your age actually." He told me.

"What's her name?" I asked him.

"Kalina Waters. She actually just started dating someone." He told me. I about choked on my water.

"Orange hair? Emerald-green eyes?" I asked him.

"Yeah. That's her." He told me.

"Oh boy." I whispered.

"Why? You know her?" He asked me.

"Know her? I despise her. She's dating Chase." I replied.

I ran over to the Davenport mansion and saw Kalina and Chase laughing.

"Kali, your brother is at my house. Go say hi to him." I told her.

"Why would he be at your house?" She asked me.

"Because, he's marrying my sister." I told her. Her eyes widened in shock.

"If they get married then that means we're, we're, we're gonna be sisters." I swear her eyes were about to pop out of her head. She ran over to my house, I just sat down on the couch next to Chase.

"Brad is her brother?" he asked me.

"Yep. Just found out." I told him.

"Woah." He said. I nodded.

"I despise her as it is, now I have be related to her? Uh-uh." I replied.

"She's dating me. Live with it." He told me and got up.

"Is this what it's all about? Trying to make each other jealous until one of comes running back, begging to get back together?" I asked him.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"News flash, boy wonder. I still love you, but do you see me running into your arms, begging to get back together? No. That's because you're dating someone else. I may not like her, at all but, but, UGH! There's no words to even describe my life now." I told him.

"Then maybe you should never of come back." He told me.

* * *

><p><strong>*Makes pouty face* Chase is mean<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on 'Feel Again'_

_"__News flash, boy wonder. I still love you, but do you see me running into your arms, begging to get back together? No. That's because you're dating someone else. I may not like her, at all but, but, UGH! There's no words to even describe my life now." I told him._

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

"Then maybe you should never of come back." He told me.

Those words hit me like a bullet in the chest, again. I could feel the tears stinging at the back of my eyelids.

"Is that what you want? Fine. But just know, I could've found another job, but I came back for you. I decided to deal with all of this shit for you. I guess I should've stayed in New York. You are not the guy who I knew three months ago." I told him.

And with that, I ran out of the mansion. When I got to my house I ran up to my room and started sobbing. I heard Bailey walk in.

"Go away." I told her.

"What happened over there?" She asked me.

"Chase happened." I mumbled.

"What'd he do?" She asked as she sat next to me on my bed.

"He said that I should never of come back to Mission Creek. That I should've stayed in new York. But, I came back for him." I cried.

Suddenly I heard my door swing open.

"Are you okay, Maddi?" Brad asked me. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"She learned the cold, hard truth." Kalina smirked. I glared at her and stood up.

"This is all your fault." I told her.

"My fault? I just moved here. It isn't my fault that your ex fell for me. I mean, you did leave for 3 months." She told me.

Before I even knew what I was doing I slapped her across the face. Bailey ran over to me.

"Madison!" She hissed. My eyes widened in what I just did I ran out of the mansion and ran to the park.

* * *

><p>When I had moved here I found a spot in the woods near the park. It had a nice little waterfall. I walked over to it and sat in front of it.<p>

I was deep in thought when I heard someone shout my name.

"MADDI!" Bree yelled. I stood up and turned to face her.

"Madison, what are you doing out here?" She asked me.

"Running away from my problems, again." I sniffled.

"But why? What problems?" She asked me. I explained the whole Chase, Kalina, Brad thing and she got really mad.

"I swear to god I will beat the crap out of Chase." She snarled.

"It's fine Bree. He doesn't love me let him be." I told her.

I woke up to Amber shaking me awake.

"I'm not going to school." I mumbled.

"Fine. I'm not even gonna fight with you." She replied and walked out. I got up and got my box of photos of Chase and I and opened the lid.

"Should you really look through those?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw Brad leaning on the door frame.

"I don't know." I shrugged. We walked inside and saw next to me on my bed. He closed the lid.

"I don't know why someone would say what he did but, if he said it then he cares for Kali more than I thought," He shook his head.

"I'm not big on Kalina dating but at first Chase seemed good for her. I think she's just using him." He told me.

"Using him for what?" I asked.

"School work. She's not that smart. She uses a lot of smart boys like that. I've just stopped caring about what she does. I went off to college and never bothered talking to her. I can tell you and Bailey are really close, though." He replied.

"Yeah, we are." I smiled.

"We've been close since our mom left. Madison was 3." Bailey told him. He nodded.

"I saw Amanda in New York." I blurted out.

"Hm?" Bailey asked.

"She had found me in New York. Found where I worked." I added. She nodded.

"I better go find Kali, she's a troublemaker." Brad laughed then left

* * *

><p><strong>Like I've said before, chapters may not be all that great because of All County and school. I have an F in math. : It went from a 31% to a 50% so that's good. I have to get to bowling. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Guest, they will get back together later on in the story. There's a huge surprise next chapter~Musicdreams31**

**Enjoy chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

When I arrived at school I calmly walked over to my locker. After I got my books I walked over to Mrs. Dawson's class. "Miss Jameson

you have missed more than half of the school year. Care to explain?" She asked me.

"Family drama." I replied.

"I know it was not family drama." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"You're right!" I snapped.

"It was me, trying to get my life back on track but everything else getting in the way. TWICE I ALMOST DIED!" I yelled. She was silent.

"Anything else?" I asked calmly. She shook her head and I took my seat.

* * *

><p>I was gonna sit with the Davenports at lunch but I decided against it. I watched as Chase fed Kalina a grape. I shook my head and stabbed my chicken, or whatever you want to call the school food, with my fork. I took a bite and looked up when I saw someone sit in front of me.<p>

"Can I help you?" I asked Bree.

"Come sit with us." She smiled.

"Sorry. I don't handle Kalinas." I smirked.

"Neither do I. She thinks she runs this place. Well news flash Ireland, you don't!" Bree exclaimed. I laughed a little and kept eating. Bree just went on and on and on, complaining about Kalina. I just nodded and listened.

* * *

><p>When I got home I saw my dad smiling.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" I teased.

"Tomorrow." He smiled.

"What's tomorrow? Saturday?" I asked. He frowned.

"I can't believe you forgot." He replied.

"Please tell me." I pleaded.

"My wedding." He told me. I face palmed.

"I totally forgot about that. I'm so sorry, it's just that my mind is racing with everything from Bella to Band." I apologized.

"It's fine." He told me.

"I better get my homework done." I replied and went upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a huge surprise next chapter. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

(The Next Day)

**Madison's POV  
><strong>"Do you, Amber Rose Clark, take Robert James Jameson to be your beloved husband…" And the priest went on and on. I'm Amber's bridesmaid and so is Bailey. When they finally said their 'I Do's' They kissed and my dad carried Amer out of the alter. I walked over to my new grandpa who's crying.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Madison." I smiled and held out my hand for him to shake.

"And I'm guessing I'm your grandfather." He laughed.

"That is correct." I replied.

"Mads, cake time." Chase told me.

"Is this your boyfriend?" 'Grandpa' asked me.

"Ex-boyfriend. He's dating someone else." I replied.

"What about you?" He asked me.

"Single as a pringle." I laughed. That got him to perk up.

* * *

><p>When we got back to the house I collapsed on the couch.<p>

"Don't wrinkle your dress. You have to wear it to my wedding." Bailey teased.

"At this point, I don't really care about anything." I whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<br>**When I got home I threw my backpack in the corner and collapsed on the couch next to Brad.

"How was school?" He asked me.

"Would you hate me if I killed your sister?" I asked him.

"Nope. Not one bit." He smiled.

"I beg to differ." I heard Bailey say. I turned my head to look at her.

"Where ya going?" I asked her as I stared at her purse.

"Wedding dress shopping, and you are coming along." She smiled.

"Brad, she's talking to you." I said.

"I think she's talking to you." He smiled.

"Dammit! I try so hard to get out of shopping." I whispered. He just laughed and pushed me off of the couch. I let out a small scream as I landed on the floor. Bailey burst out laughing and I glared at her. Suddenly the lights flickered rapidly. Brad sat up.

"Madison, your eyes." Bailey whispered.

"What?" I asked. I got up and looked in the mirror. My eyes are dark blue, flowing with electricity.

"It's one of my abilities." I whispered. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. The lights went back to normal along with my eyes.

"We should go." Bailey said and grabbed my arm, running out of the house, leaving Brad confused.

* * *

><p>When we reached the shop I was amazed.<p>

"You can afford this place?" I asked her.

"Dad said I can get any dress I want." She smiled. She walked over to a rack that held strapless white gowns. I was looking out the window when I saw Bella. Since Bailey was busy browsing through all of the dresses I walked outside.

I saw Bella walk by a payphone then walk down the sidewalk. I quickly followed her. When she stopped we were in front of an abandoned factory.

"What do you want?" I asked her. She smirked.

"You know what I want." She replied. I shook my head.

"You haven't told me." I whispered. She turned to look at me.

"I want you to join us. Help us get Adam, Bree, and Chase back. Become apart of our team." She replied.

"I would never betray my family." I snarled.

"Oh, but you did." She told me.

"What?" I asked.

"You see, technically, you and Bailey betrayed them." She replied.

"How?" I asked her.

"Why Kalina of course." She replied. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Kalina didn't tell you? She works with us. She has bionics. One of them is the attraction app. If a boy sees her, well, they instantly fall for her. It works on other bionics." She smirked.

"And Brad?" I asked.

"Is as clueless as can be. After he abandoned Kalina, she turned to us for help. She wanted a new life." She started explaining.

She then smiled and pointed at me.

"Like you actually. She tried starting a new life in Chicago but failed terribly. That's when I found her. I was on a 'mission'. I saw her wandering the streets," Bella shrugged.

"She didn't even hesitate a second when I asked if she wanted to work with us. She's dating him to get back at you. Brad abandoned her when he met Bailey. So, it's your fault," Bella shook her head.

"What a tragic thing." She said.

"Why would it be tragic?" I asked.

"Because she plans on killing your dad." She replied. Fear went through my veins.

"Oh, you didn't know. How sad. Ta ta!" She smirked and teleported out.

* * *

><p>I ran to the mansion. Amber is at a training course because she wants to be a teacher. The house was silent. I heard footsteps.<p>

"Madison?" Brad asked.

"Where's my dad?" I asked in fear.

"He went out back to work on the pool." He told me. I ran out the sliding glass door and saw him at the bottom of the pool, lifeless.

"No." I whispered. I dived in and pulled him out. I started doing CPR.

"Madi-oh my god." Brad whispered as he ran over.

"Come on. Wake up. Please." I whispered.

"He's not waking up!" I cried.

"He's gone." Brad told me and hugged me. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Stand back." I told him.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Just trust me." I replied. He nodded and stepped back. I closed my eyes and concentrated, picturing electricity.

"Activate Electricity App." I said. I put my hands over his chest and zapped him with electricity.

"What the hell?" Brad asked. I ignored him and concentrated. After a few tries I checked to see if he was breathing. No response.

"No." I whispered.

"Madison, I called 911. They're here." He told me. Paramedics came rushing out back. My head was on his chest and I was sobbing.

"Sweetie, I need you to move." A paramedic told me. I shook my head. Brad had to pull me off of him.

"NO! DADDY!" I screamed. I broke down in Brad's arms. I heard two pairs of footsteps run over to us.

"Oh my god." I heard Amber whisper as she watched them wheel away dad.

"Is he?" Bailey asked. I nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Madison's POV**

When the day of the funeral came around I couldn't stop crying. I tried to get my necklace clasped but I couldn't.

"Here." Chase said as he helped me.

"Thanks." I whispered. He nodded.

"I can't believe he's gone." I whispered.

"I know." He whispered. I looked to Chase.

"I know who killed him." I told him.

"He fell in and drowned." He replied. I shook my head.

"My dad was in the state championship for swimming when he was a kid. Kalina killed him." I replied.

"That's crazy." He shook his head.

"You are not the boy who I used to know." I hissed and ran out of my room.

* * *

><p>I watched as they lowered the black casket in the ground. Mr. Davenport hugged me as I watched. He lost a best friend, too. I dropped to my knees as everyone left.<p>

"Maddi, it's time to go." I heard the all too familiar voice say.

"Get away Amanda." I snarled.

"Maddi-" I cut her off.

"Leave. Just please go. I know you're working with Douglas. I know Kalina killed him. Just please, stay out of my life. You've messed it up enough." I whispered. I heard her walk away as someone walked over to me, Adam.

"Maddi, I'm really sorry about your dad. I knew him as long as you did." He told me.

"How?" I asked.

"Your dad helped us train and he created the chips when we were little." He told me. I nodded.

"So that's why he was always going to California," I whispered. I smiled a little.

"I remember when I found the bionics file. I was searching for my mom and accidentally stumbled upon it. I would spend hours reading it. I thought it was amazing." I told him. He nodded.

"I remember when Chase would not stop talking about you," He laughed.

"I've never seen him so happy before."

I stood up.

"We should go before I try to bring him back, again." I smiled a little.

"Again?" He asked me.

"I discovered one of my abilities, electricity." I replied. He nodded and as we walked away my black heels sunk into the ground.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at school, all eyes were on me. I kept my head down and went to class, forgetting my book. Kalina sat down next to me.<p>

"Sorry for your loss." She smirked.

"You should be, you're the one who caused it." I whispered.

"So Bella did tell you," She nodded.

"I knew I could count on her, always doing the right thing." She laughed. I jumped up and pinned her against the wall. She smirked.

"I see you've finally broken. Have fun with Amber." She smirked and pushed me off of her. I walked out of the class and stormed into the girl's bathroom and leaned against the counter.

"Madison?" I heard Bree ask.

"In here." I managed to choke out. She ran inside next to me.

"What happened?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I might bolt again. I might just do it. My life is nowhere near getting back on track," I turned to look at her.

"Bree, my dad's dead, Chase's girlfriend killed him." I cried.

"Kali did it?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Bella told me and when I ran home I saw him at the bottom of the pull. I dived in and got him out. I tried using my electricity ability, but, but it's didn't work." I was now full on sobbing into her arms.

"Maybe you should go home." She told me. I shook my head.

"That would mean Kalina broke me." I whispered.

"She did, Madison." Bree told me. I back away.

"I won't let her. I won't let her break me. I won't." I mumbled and ran back to class. I saw Kalina smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

(1 Month Later)

**Madison's POV  
><strong>I've locked myself in my room, I haven't gone to school, and I haven't interacted with anyone. I heard a knock at my bedroom door as I stared at the purple wall as if I was trying to memorize every little detail.

"Madison, open up." Amber said. I shook my head even though she can't see me.

"Please?" She asked. I reluctantly got up and unlocked the door then walked back over to my bed. She opened the pure white door and stepped inside.

"Honey, please say something." She told me. I shook my head. I haven't spoken in a month. Chase is still dating Kalina and Brad's and Bailey's wedding has been put on hold until further notice.

She sat down on the bed next to me.

"I know this is hard for you but, you can get through it." She smiled. I shook my head.

"He's gone, for good and there was nothing I could do." Those were my first words for a month. After I stormed out of school a month ago I haven't said a word, barely eaten a bite of food, never smiled. I was closest to dad. We were the smart ones of the family, we bonded the most. I turned to look at Amber.

"I feel like bolting again." I told her.

"Please don't." She replied.

"I won't, for Bailey, for Adam, Bree, Leo, and Mr. Davenport. In Dad's memory." I told her.

"Dinner's ready." She smiled.

"Not hungry." I replied. She nodded and walked out, knowing she shouldn't even fight me about it, she knows I'll win. I win almost every verbal fight I get into.

"I see you broke." I heard Kali say. I looked to my balcony and saw Bella and Kalina, standing there, smirking with their arms crossed over their chests.

"You won, Kalina. You broke me, I finally cracked, then broke, like a glass vase that's been dropped, but not broken, just cracked. Then you threw it, and it shattered into a million pieces." I replied heartlessly.

"Yes well, that's nice." Bella said, sarcasm dripping from her voice like venom.

"I just have one question," I turned to look at Kalina.

"Why drown him?" I asked.

"It would look like an accident." She shrugged. Suddenly I glitched, and lightning shot across the room, breaking a vase.

"Have fun with being broken. We have a life to get back to," Kali smirked. She stopped and looked at me.

"Oh, and you should be thanking Bella, she's been going to school for you, Straight A's." And with that, they teleported out.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Madison. I will post more soon. That's all I have written so far because I'm working on other fanfics too<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Madison's POV**

I woke up and looked at my clock. 6:05am. I need to face my fears sometime. I got up and dragged myself into the shower. After I dried off I changed into a black leather jacket, a strapless white top, black leggings, my knee high black high heeled boots, and put my hair in a french braid. I grabbed my backpack and skateboarded to school.

When I arrived all eyes were on me. I kept my head up and walked to my locker.

"Somebody really hates school." I heard Kalina say.

"You're fault." I replied as I put my books in my locker along with my skateboard. I kept my language arts book in my bag and walked to class, ignoring Kalina. I sat down in my seat and started to copy down my homework.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or do I see Madison Kay Jameson?" I heard Leo ask.

"Hey Leo." I smiled. He gasped.

"What?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"She smiled." He said. I laughed a little and he sat next to me.

"How have you been doing?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Good. I guess I just need to accept everything." I replied.

* * *

><p>At lunch I sat with Adam, Bree, Chase, and *shudders* Kalina.<p>

"So how has everything been Maddi?" Bree asked me. I glared at Kalina.

"Fine. Just fine." I replied as I snapped a pencil in front of her face.

Kalina mouthed, "I'd like to see you try." And smirked. I smirked a little too and took a bite of my chicken.

"You okay there?" Leo asked me.

"Fine. Perfectly fine." I replied as I continued glaring at Kalina.

"We know you don't like her but, yikes." Adam laughed.

"Yes, why don't you like me, _Mads_?" Kalina asked. I cringed as she used my nickname reserved for family, excluding Amanda.

"Oh, you know perfectly well why I don't like you. In fact, I despise you and Bella." I replied.

"Madison!" Chase hissed. "Oh, don't worry. She knows all about Bella. Don't you Kalina?" I asked. She nodded.

"Bella's your 'twin sister' who randomly disappeared when you came back." She confirmed.

I nodded and got up. I started walking out when I stopped and turned around.

"Oh and Kalina, have fun in hell." I smirked and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>When I got home I saw Amber sigh with relief.<p>

"Where have you been?" She asked me.

"School. Getting an education, not that I need one." I shrugged and took a bite of my apple.

"School? But doesn't that bring back bad memories?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"Fresh start can work in Mission Creek." I told her. She nodded.

"Okay. I have to clean out your father's stuff. Want to help?" She asked me. I nodded and went in the room with her.

* * *

><p>She walked out of the closet with a box full of files.<p>

"I recognize that box." I whispered and opened it. I looked through all of the files.

"What is it?" She asked me.

"Files from everything. Hang on." I replied as I grabbed the '_Bionics'_ file. I opened it up.

"This is up to date," I told her. But then I saw a new tab.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"What?" Amber asked me as she sat on the floor next to me. I looked up at her.

"This is my bionic file, from 16 years ago." I told her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on 'Feel Again'_

_She walked out of the closet with a box full of files. "I recognize that box." I whispered and opened it. I looked through all of the files. "What is it?" She asked me. "Files from everything. Hang on." I replied as I grabbed the __'__Bionics'__file. I opened it up. "This is up to date," I told her. But then I saw a new tab. "Oh my god." I whispered. "What?" Amber asked me as she sat on the floor next to me. I looked up at her. "This is my bionic file, from 16 years ago." I told her._

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

"How? The device that gave you back your memories gave you your bionics." Amber replied. Then I realized it.

"No, it didn't," I looked in front of me.

"It just activated them." I told her. I grabbed the file and ran to the Davenport mansion. They were in the middle of training in the Lab but I pulled it up on the cyber desk. I quickly typed in the code M4D150NK4YJ4M350N and my file popped up.

"What are you doing?" Davenport asked me.

"Getting information." I replied as I studied the file on the cyberdesk.

_Subject M had a bionic chip implanted a day after birth. One month later Subject B of the cloning process became bionic._

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"What is it?" Davenport asked me.

"I've been bionic, my whole life." I replied as I looked at him. I grabbed the file again and ran back to my dad's room. I quickly searched through all of the files until I landed on mine. I quickly skimmed over it looking for key words.

"How is it not here?" I asked myself. I kept skimming.

"Come on. Come on." I whispered until I stopped three pages in. It explained everything about my bionics.

"Super smarts, force field, force field ball, commando app, electricity, hidden abilities." I read on. When I finished reading I put away the file.

* * *

><p>I leaned against the purple wall of my room and then looked to my closet. I saw something sparkle in the sunshine from the balcony. Curious, I walked over to it and grabbed it. My very first diary.<p>

_8-18-10_

_Dead Diary,_

_Today is my first day of middle school. I'm a grade ahead of my age so I'm starting at 10 years old. I can't wait to learn more things. I'm taking band and technology as my two electives. can't wait to make new friends! I have to go to school._

_Love,_

_Madison J._

_8-19-10_

_Dear Diary,_

_I made new friends, but not in the way I had hoped to. I was being beaten up and bullied, and it's only the second day of school. Someone saved me._

I turned the page.

_They're a group and they're nice. They tease each other a lot but it's friendly teasing. Their names are Luke, Nick, Kenny, Adrian, Sarah, Zoe, Amy, Anna, and Azra. I think I'm one of them now._

_Love,_

_Madison J. (10 years old)_

I closed the book and put it in my desk drawer, hiding it away from me. I heard a knock on my door then it opened. Brad poked his head in.

"Dinner's ready." He told me. I nodded and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Someone's out of bed." Bailey laughed.

"I went to school today." I replied in a 'duh' type of tone.

"Huh. Didn't know that. I was at the wedding dress store with Amber because somebody ditched me a month ago." She replied.

"I saw Bella and that led us to finding dad." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Maybe dad's death is all your fault." She accused.

"BAILEY!" Amber yelled.

"We all know it. She's the one who started to date Chase." Bailey pointed out.

"What does that have to do with dad?" I asked her.

"Because you left Chase and he started dating Kalina, who killed dad." She hissed. Brad's eyes went wide.

"Kalina is not that mean." Brad whispered. Then I realized something.

"No, they wouldn't kill someone. That only means one thing." I whispered.

"What?" Amber asked.

"I have to go." I told them and grabbed my leather jacket, putting it on as I ran out the door. I went to the abandoned warehouse.

* * *

><p>I walked in and saw Kalina typing something in on a tablet.<p>

"I see you've decided to show up." She smirked and turned around. Douglas walked out.

"You're joining us?" He asked me.

"Where's Kalina Waters?" I asked him.

"Right in front of you." Douglas replied. I shook my head.

"The _real_ Kalina. Not some ditzy clone." I told him.

"And how did you figure that out?" Kalina asked me.

"Bella told me she's subject B of the cloning project. I'm not Subject A, except Kalina Alli Waters is. Kalina went by Alli for most of her life." I told them and smirked.

I listened with my bionic hearing and walked to the back of the warehouse. Her eyes widened with fear when she saw me. I took the duct tape off of her mouth.

"Please don't hurt me, Bella." She whimpered.

"Hey. I'm not Bella. My name is Madison Jameson. Come on Alli we're going home." I smiled. She stood up and took my hand.

"You can't leave with her." Bella told me.

"Oh, but I can." I smirked. I created a force field ball and threw it at them, knocking them out cold.

"Come on." I told her and took her back to the Jameson mansion.

"How did you figure that out?" Alli asked me.

"No one who works with Douglas would go so far as to kill someone except for evil clones. Plus Brad told me that you're sweet but use boys for school work." I told her.

"I don't use them anymore." She told me. She has a certain sweetness in her voice.

* * *

><p>I walked in the mansion with her.<p>

"BRAD!" She yelled and ran over to him.

"Alli?" He asked. She nodded.

"I don't understand." Amber replied.

"Douglas had cloned Kalina A.K.A Alli and held her hostage, releasing the clone to get to me. I figured it out when I realized I couldn't be Subject A. Bella was Subject B A.K.A Isabella. They both go by nicknames." I shrugged.

"Thank you." Alli told me.

"It's no problem. Saving people is what I do. You're also gonna be my sister-in-law soon so I might as well warm up to you." I smiled.

"Brad, you're getting married?" She asked him. He nodded.

"To Maddi's sister, Bailey Jameson." He replied. As if on cue Bailey walked out of her room. We explained everything to her and she understood.

* * *

><p>When I showed up to school with Alli, she smiled.<p>

"What?" I asked her.

"I haven't been to school in ages. I LOVE SCHOOL!" She squealed.

"That makes two of us." I laughed.

"Sorry. Total nerd moment." She told me.

"It's fine," I smiled.

"We all have them." I whispered, causing her to giggle. We walked to our first class and she sat in 'her' seat. When Kalina walked in her eyes widened in shock. I looked up at her and smirked.

"What? Didn't think I'd get away with it?" I asked her.

"Why did you bring _her _here?" She snarled. She said 'her' in a disgusted tone.

"Because you're caught Kalina. I found the real Kalina in the back of that warehouse, tied up," I shook my head.

"Douglas didn't even tie me up. He just, put me in a cell. It's over Kalina. I suggest you break up with Chase and run out of town." I told her.

I saw Chase walk in behind her. I smirked.

"Time to tell him the truth." I told her as I stared at Chase. She turned around. Chase looked from her to Alli.

"H-how?" He asked her.

"Chase, Alli is an evil clone of me." Kalina lied. Alli stood up.

"It's actually the other way around, Kalina." Alli told her as she walked up to her. The four of us were the only ones in the classroom since we were 20 minutes early.

"Which one of you is the real Kalina?" Chase asked them.

"Alli, is the real Kalina." I told him.

"Chase, she's lying. I'm the real Kalina." Kalina clone told him.

"And I'm Taylor Swift," I rolled my eyes.

"Alli is the sweet, innocent, girl that's Brad's sister." I told him. Kalina clone turned around and charged at me, pinning me against the wall.

"Glad you did that." I told her.

"What?" She asked me. I took the taser and tased her neck, causing her chip to fry, and she fell on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Madison's POV **

"1 down, 1 to go." I said as I holstered the taser.

"Did you just kill her?" Alli asked me.

"I tased her. It fried her chip, but she'll live. The only way she'll die is if you die or if she dies from someone killing her. Clone's chips are stronger than regular chips." I explained as I threw her over my shoulder.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the Davenport Lab I dropped Kalina on the floor, landing with a loud 'thud'. Mr. Davenport looked at her then me.<p>

"Do whatever you want with the clone. The real Alli is safe." I told him and walked out of the mansion. I went in the girl's bathroom at the school, leaned against the wall, and started crying.

"My life is a mess." I whispered. I looked in the mirror and wiped my eyes. This is not the life I asked for.

* * *

><p>When Bailey's wedding day rolled around I spent all the time before the wedding getting ready.<p>

"Alli?" I asked as I curled her hair.

"Yeah, Maddi?" She asked me.

"Are you happy we're gonna be sisters?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am. I've always wanted a sister." She smiled.

"I've always wanted a brother. I guess we're both getting our wishes. You know, I've never met your parents." I told her.

"Oh. They'll be here. They work a lot but they promised to be here." She replied. I nodded.

"Listen, all of this bionic stuff, you can't tell anyone. I'm not sure if Brad knows but don't bring it up. Okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I promise." She smiled. We finished curling our hair in ringlets and I just put on some mascara and dark red lipstick. We took our places and waited for Bailey to walk in. Then I realized something.

"Brad." I whispered. He looked to me.

"Who's walking Bailey down the aisle?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know." He whispered. Suddenly the doors opened and I saw Bailey and...oh my god.

"Mr. Davenport?" I whispered.

Bailey smiled and stood in front of Alli and I.

"Take care of her, she's like a daughter to me." Davenport told Brad. He nodded and Davenport took his place. When they said their 'I do's' and kissed the room erupted into applause.

"Oh my god!" Alli smiled and laughed.

"What?" I asked her.

"You and Mr. Davenport are crying." She smiled.

"Bailey is like a mother to me. After Amanda bolted, Bailey and Dad were there to take care of me." I laughed. I saw a woman and a man hug Bailey and Brad.

"MOM! DAD!" Alli yelled and ran over to them, hugging them. I quickly followed behind, smiling.

"Hey Alli. How are you?" Her mom asked her.

"This is my new sister, Madison Jameson." Alli told her parents and moved so they can see me.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hi Madison. So Bailey's your sister?" Her dad asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, she is." I replied. They nodded.

"We're happy to welcome you to the family." Her mom smiled.

"Thank you. Just to let you know, the Jameson side of the family, it's crazy." I laughed.

"I agree 100%." I heard someone say. I turned around to face Amanda and Douglas.

"You two actually had the guts to show up?" I smirked.

"Yes, it is my daughter's wedding." Amanda replied.

"Douglas, aren't you afraid people will recognize you?" Bailey asked me.

"Not when I have a cyber mask." He smirked. Alli's parents had already left. Douglas hit a button and a fake face appeared.

"Smart. Have to give you credit for that." I shrugged. Then without notice I went for a punch, striking his jaw.

"Do not, under any circumstance, show up to another event involving this family, or so help me god both of you won't live to see another day. Understand?" I asked them.

"Maddi." Alli whispered.

"No. I'm being serious." I told her.

"I know but-" She was cut off by Davenport walking in, staring at me.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked me.

"Sorry but I'm leaving early. See you guys later." I replied and walked out of the church. When I reached the park by the waterfall I sat down on a rock.

"Madison?" I heard Chase ask.

"You are the last person I want to see right now." I replied.

"I know but I wanted to make sure you're okay." He replied. I stood up and turned to face him.

"You can stop pretending, Chase. You don't care anymore," I ran a hand through my hair.

"I just need to be alone. Okay?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I understand just know that, if you need anything you can come to me." He replied. I nodded and he left.


	12. Chapter 12

(The Next Day)

**Madison's POV  
><strong>"Madison, Leo. I need to send you two on a mission." Davenport told us.

"What about Adam, Bree, and Chase?" I asked him.

"They're still tired from the wedding and the mission after it. This is just getting data and putting it on this flash drive." he told us while holding up a black flash drive. I nodded and got in my mission suit, Leo in regular clothes.

"Where do we go?" I asked him.

"The abandoned warehouse. Krane and Douglas abandoned it. They're somewhere else." He told me.

"Okay." I replied. Leo and I got in the helicopter and went to the warehouse.

* * *

><p>"We're here." I said in the earpiece as we walked in the main part of it.<p>

"Find the computer, plug in the flash drive." He told me. I walked over to it.

"What do I do?" Leo asked me.

"Keep watch. Who knows if Amanda is here." I replied. He nodded and went to the doorway.

"It's downloading." I told Davenport.

"Okay." He replied. I heard him chewing. I stood up.

"Are you eating my sub?" I asked him.

"No." He replied, I could hear his mouth was full of food.

"You owe me 7 bucks." I told him.

"Why? It's roast beef, cheese, mayonnaise, and bread." He replied.

"Still." I replied.

"MADDI!" Leo yelled. I whipped my head around and saw someone with blonde hair pinning him against the wall, holding a gun.

"Leo hold on! It's almost done!" I yelled.

"He has 30 seconds." Bella said. I looked to the computer, 2 minutes left. I grabbed the dagger from my belt.

"Let him go, Bella." I told her.

"I love how I can hear the fear in your voice," She smirked.

"5, 4, 3, 2-" before she could finish I plunged the dagger in the side of her neck. She fell to the ground. I heard a beeping.

"The download is finished." Leo told me. I dropped to my knees as I watched her purple streak in her hair turn grey.

"Madison?" Leo asked me. I looked up to him.

"I-I just killed someone." I told him, tears forming in my eyes.

"She was a clone." He told me.

"SHE WAS A LIVING BEING!" I screamed. I looked at my blood covered hands.

"Big D, send Adam, Bree, and Chase here. Now." Leo said in earpiece.

* * *

><p>Two minutes three pairs of footsteps came running in.<p>

"What happened?" Bree asked. Chase looked at Leo then Bella and I.

"Maddi?" Chase asked. He went to help me up but I slapped his arm.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed.

"Madison, calm down." he told me.

"I JUST KILLED HER!" I yelled.

"You had to. Bella would've killed me." Leo told me. I broke. I finally broke all the way. I started sobbing. Chase picked me up and I buried my head in his chest as he walked to the helicopter. Leo grabbed the flash drive and hopped in after us.

* * *

><p>Chase set me down on the cyber desk when we walked in the Lab.<p>

"What happened?" Davenport asked me.

"She killed Bella." Bree whispered to him. I could hear her thanks to my bionic hearing.

"Go ahead and clean up. I need to talk to Madison." Davenport told them. They nodded and left the Lab.

"I want you to take it away." I whispered.

"Take what away?" He asked me. I looked up at him.

"My memories from the past 16 years." I told him.

"Madison-" I cut him off.

"Mr. Davenport, my life has been hell. My past, the year I've lived here. Just please, use the neuro scrambler and take it all away." I begged.

"If I do that, then there's a chance you may never get them back." He told me.

"I know, and I can live with that." I replied.

"Okay." He said. He got the neuro scrambler from the drawer.

"And you're sure?" He asked me. I nodded. Next thing I knew there was a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>'Feel Again' is now over. The next story will be called 'If I lose Myself'<strong>


End file.
